Assez
by Miguya-san
Summary: [OS] - Tony tente se suicider, mais Bruce refuse de le laisser faire. Après tout, ils sont amis, n'est-ce pas? Spécial Sciences Bros !
1. Assez

Tony se tenait debout sur le bord du toitil fixait calmement la ville de New York qui se trouvait en bas. Les lumières brullaient de partout : les lampadaires, les phares de voitures, les ampoules des magasins… Un verre était brisé non loin de lui, la bouteille de liquide accompagnant allant avec étant renversée à ses côtés : c'était du simple whisky. Il avait commencé à prendre un verre mais après se l'être servit, il n'avait pas eu le courage de continuer. Il s'était simplement rendu ici.

Il était seul. Comme toujours. Steve était retourné à Brooklyn pour rattraper un peu ses années perdues, Clint et Natasha étaient en mission pour le SHIELD en Russie, Thor était retourné à Asgard pour veiller sur Loki qui était de nouveau en prison et Bruce était resté à la tour Stark malgré ses réticences et devait maintenant être dans son laboratoire.

Le milliardaire se balança une fois de plus sur le bord du toit, penchant dangereusement au-dessus de l'abysse. Il en avait assez. Assez de mentir, assez de garder un masque pour empêcher ses émotions de passer, assez de tout cacher sous un sourire. Pepper ne lui parlait presque plus, ce n'était pas qu'elle était en colère, mais elle n'avait simplement plus rien à lui dire. Rhodey appelait de temps-en-temps, mais avec toutes ses missions en cours, il avait rarement le temps pour plus.

Il était un homme brisé, il le savait. Négligé par ses parents, torturé par des terroristes, empoisonné par la machine qui le maintenait en vie, et il en avait encore pleins d'autres en réserves. Et par-dessus tout, il était un lâche. L'attaque des Chitauris c'était déroulé il y a environ un mois et pourtant il ne pouvait pas oublier son voyage qui avait presque fini mal.

S'il avait plongé la tête la première dans le vortex, ce n'était pas pour sauver Pepper, New York ou le monde. C'était juste pour partir, pour ne pas avoir à affronter une fois de plus les regards méprisants de personnes le connaissant à peine. Il aurait pu disparaitre, sans que personne ne sache que c'était un suicide. Cela aurait été une mort si paisible. Mais voilà, Dieu n'était pas aussi concilientil l'avait fait survivre.

Tony commença à marcher en équilibre sur le muret le séparant d'une chute qui lui serait fatale. Il se stoppa, soudainement prit par une détermination malsaine. Il allait en terminer avec tout. Il n'aurait plus à affronter le monde. Il se mit face au vide et se prépara à avancer quand une voix fébrile résonna derrière lui.

\- Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le playboy se retourna vers son ami scientifique, Bruce se tenait devant la porte de service, regardant Tony l'air totalement terrifié. Il avança d'un pas, n'osant pas en faire plus en voyant l'autre homme reculer aussi.

\- Tony s'il te plait, descends de là.

Le philanthrope regarda fixement l'homme en face de lui, qui tremblait presque de peur, ce que l'autre ne comprenait pas. De quoi avait-il peur ? S'il sautait, il mourrait, mais ce serait tout. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Hey, Brucie, lâcha-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

\- Tony, descend et viens vers moi, je t'en prie.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'homme ne comprenait pas. Il voulait juste disparaitre alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il soudainement de ce que penserait Bruce ?

\- Parce que tu vas te faire mal. Allez, viens.

Le scientifique tendit sa main, toujours en tremblant, et s'avança encore de quelques pas. Il essaya de sourire à son ami mais il ne pouvait empêcher la panique de s'affichait sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Tony, mais je comprends que tu es confus et que tu te sens mal mais tout bien allez, il faut juste que tu descendes et que tu m'expliques en détails.

\- Tout va très bien, répliqua très calmement le milliardaire. Seulement, je n'ai plus envie de vivre. Je ne fais que mentir pour me cacher, tout le monde me juge sans me connaitre. Enfin, je suis d'accord avec eux la plupart du temps. Et c'est pour ça que je veux sauter.

\- Tony. Je suis aussi passé par là. Tu peux me faire confiance. Si tu veux aller bien, il faut d'abord que tu descendes. Je t'en supplie.

Le playboy sentit ses yeux s'humidifier tandis que sa détermination faiblissait. Sa gorge était sèche et ses yeux brulaient. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de se retourner vers la ville, se mettant dos au docteur qui paniqua encore plus.

\- Je ne peux plus Bruce, déclara-t-il d'une voix brisée. Je veux seulement mourir. Je suis si fatigué…

\- Je sais Tony. Je sais. Je vais arranger ça, tu veux bien ? Fais-moi confiance.

Tony descendit finalement du petit muret en reniflant avant que Bruce ne se jette sur lui et l'encercle avec ses bras pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui en s'éloignant du bord. Le milliardaire laissa ses larmes coulaient pendant que son ami le berçait doucement contre lui en murmurant des mots apaisants.

\- Chut, tout va bien Tony, je suis là, je suis là.

\- Mais tu vas partir, hoqueta misérablement le petit homme. Ils finissent tous par partir et je finirai seuls, comme avec Obadiah, Rhodey, Pepper…

\- Calmes-toi Tony, je suis là, et je le resterai fais moi confiance.

\- Tu resteras avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec un espoir désespéré dans les yeux qui déchira le docteur, ce dernier raffermit sa prise autour de Tony, qui continuait de pleurer.

\- Oui, souffla doucement l'homme. Je serai toujours là. Après tout, nous sommes les Sciences Bros pour la vie, pas vrai ?

Le philanthrope rigola doucement avant d'enfoncer son visage dans la chemise de Bruce, qui lui caressa les cheveux en séchant ses propres larmes.

\- Ouais…Sciences Bros pour la vie.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, s'installèrent sur le canapé, assis l'un à côté de l'autre et s'endormirent ainsi. Bruce savait que Tony était brisé. Mais il le réparerait. Ils le répareraient toujours.


	2. Informations

_**Salut tout le monde, j'ai lu vos commentaires et ils sont tous super encourageant et gentils, donc déjà : Merci! Ensuite, j'ai vu plusieurs commentaires le demandant mais je préfère tout de même demander comme ça:**_

 _ **Vous voulez une suite? Je peux faire en sorte que Bruce doivent s'occuper de Tony après ça par exemple. Vous en dites quoi?**_

 _ **\- Miguya~**_


End file.
